Crush
by Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty
Summary: Someone has a crush on Yamato... and finally gathers the courage to tell him... Try and guess who it is while reading, but remember... no peeking! It's alot more fun that way. *YAOI*


This story contains yaoi so if you don't like than leave now. Try and see if you can guess who has a crush on Yamato, but no peeking or else it won't be as fun! R & R. I really wanna see what you guys think!  
  
Crush  
By: Miss Kaizer If Ya Nasty  
  
  
"Umm, Yama-kun? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quietly so that the others wouldn't hear me.   
  
"Yeah sure. Let's go over there," he said pointing off to a forested area just a few feet away from where the rest of the Digi-destined were. I nodded and than followed shyly behind him as he lead the way.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" he asked as he casually leaned against a tree and looked at me with his bright azure eyes.   
  
"Umm, well, you see..." I tried to speak but couldn't seem to find the right words.   
  
"No, I don't see. At least not until you tell me what's going on," Yamato said teasingly, a small smile on his face.  
  
"It's just kind of hard to say. I'm not sure how to word it exactly," I started.   
  
He let out a little laugh than pushed himself off the tree. "Just say it the best way you can. You're smart, I'm sure you can handle that."   
  
I nodded and than said it as bluntly as possible. "I think I like you."  
  
He tilted his head slightly and a confusion was written all over his face. "Well I like you too. Was that what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
I took a deep breathe and than looked into his eyes. "I mean I like like you. You know..."  
  
"What?!?" Yamato exclaimed as he almost fell over from the shock. He quickly regained his balance than looked at me once again. His face was unreadable and I could feel my face flush from his constant staring.   
  
"I'm sorry, I never should have told you," I said as I took a sudden interest in looking at the ground.  
  
"No, no. It's alright. I guess that was just a bit of a shocker on my part," Yamato said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure this is what you're feeling?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Thinking is a lot different than actually knowing."  
  
"Yes, I know. It's just that when I'm around you a feeling comes over me that is hard to describe. I think it might be... well... love," I confessed.  
"Or it might just be infatuation," Yamato pointed out.  
"But how can you tell?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. But I think that it's not love that you're feeling. You probably have a crush on me that's all."  
  
"A crush?"   
  
"Yeah, you feel like you love me but really you don't. You just feel infatuated when I'm around. Kinda like Jun. She has a crush on me. She might claim that she loves me but we all know that she could ditch me for another guy faster than I can snap my fingers," he told me.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don' worry, I won't tell anyone what you just told me. It will just be our little secret k?" he offered.  
  
"Sure, whatever you think is right," I replied sadly.  
  
"It's not that I don't like you or anything. It's just that... I don't think I have feelings like that for you. We're so different in so many ways, and us both being boys has absolutely nothing to do with it. You remember that alright?"  
  
"Yes Yamato, I'm sorry."   
  
"Aww, don't start with all that sorry crap ok? You shouldn't regret telling me. It was actually pretty brave of you and I totally respect you for that. I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry that I don't feel the same way. You're a great guy and I'm sure you'll find someone someday." he said to me. "Now let's get back to the group before they start missing us."  
  
"Ok, we wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head than headed off back in the direction we came from. I watched him go and recalled what just happened. I don't really think that it's a crush I'm feeling, I really think that I am in love with him. Maybe Yamato just doesn't understand that or he doesn't want to.   
  
"Hey Iori! Aren't you coming?" Yamato called.  
  
"Yeah, coming!" I called back as I ran off in the direction of my so called "crush".  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
